Nuestra vida
by 47always
Summary: Años después del momento actual de la serie Castle y Beckett siguen casados y tienen tres hijos. Pero algo hace que ambos dejen de confiar el uno en el otro, y las discusiones y los problemas van alejándolos cada vez más. ¿Serán capaces de hablar las cosas y confiar de nuevo el uno en el otro?
1. Chapter 1

Pasaban ya las 12 de la noche cuando la capitana Beckett logró levantarse de la cama de su hijo menor, y salir silenciosamente de la habitación. No sin antes arroparle de nuevo y besar la frente del pequeño. No es que fuera excesivamente tarde pero ella estaba realmente cansada. Todo el día en la playa con los niños estaba pasando factura. Además llevaba todo el día pensando en él. Su mente siempre que tenía oportunidad volaba hasta él, distrayéndola de todo lo que estuviera haciendo. Al salir del dormitorio del pequeño, no fue distinto.

Al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, supo que por muy cansada que estuviese no lograría dormir, no, sin él. Así que sin muchas más alternativas decidió bajar la escalera para ir al jardín y tratar de despejarse y aclarar sus pensamientos. Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, no recordaba haberla dejado encendida, pero debía haber sido así. Alexander había caído rendido justo después de cenar y él mismo se había levantado del sofá para irse a la cama. Johanna tampoco podía ser, era posible que no estuviera dormida pero estaría en cualquier caso leyendo en su habitación. Richard tampoco podía ser, no había oído el ruido de ningún motor junto a la casa y el garaje estaba justo debajo de la habitación de Michael. Así que se puso en alerta y entró en la cocina despacio tratando de sorprender al posible intruso. Se ocultó tras la puerta de la nevera tratando de ver sin ser vista. Pero no lograba ver nada. La puerta de la nevera se cerró y el grito de Johanna invadió la planta baja.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Casi me matas del susto.- gritó la adolescente llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- ¿Johanna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida, recuperándose ella también del susto.

\- No es tan tarde, mamá.- repuso categórica.

\- ¿Qué no es tan tarde? Señorita es más de medianoche y mañana tenemos que madrugar todos.- explicó recordándole a su hija que al día siguiente debían madrugar para irse de excursión con el abuelo Jim.

\- ¿Y tú, mamá?- preguntó veloz.- ¿Tampoco piensas irte a dormir?

\- No tengo sueño. ¿Además desde cuando haces tú aquí las preguntas?- objetó

\- Desde que llevas una semana sin apenas pegar ojo.

\- Johanna.- avisó su madre indicando que no estaba para bromas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Has visto las ojeras que tienes. Además ¿desde cuándo te despiertas antes que Mike, cuando estamos de vacaciones?.- la acribilló su hija a preguntas.

\- Está bien, es posible que no haya dormido mucho esta semana.- confesó.

\- ¿Quieres helado de chocolate?- preguntó abriendo la tarrina.

\- De acuerdo. Pero luego a dormir, jovencita. Si no, no habrá quien te levante mañana y no quiero hacer esperar a tu abuelo.- advirtió, girándose para coger dos cucharas del cajón.

\- Sí, mamá.- contestó con sorna.

Madre e hija decidieron salir al jardín sentarse junto a la piscina. Johanna a sus catorce años, era exactamente igual que su madre. Y aunque por ahora se había comportado como una hija modélica, Beckett sabía que guardaba en su interior toda la rebeldía que ella había tenido durante su juventud y que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

\- Le echas de menos ¿verdad?- preguntó su hija, introduciendo de nuevo la cuchara directamente en la tarrina.

\- ¿Que dices, Jo?- cuestionó haciéndose la loca.

\- A papá. Que le echas de menos. - aseguró la chica.

\- Si.- repuso Beckett viéndose sin escapatoria.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? - preguntó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

\- No es tan fácil, hija.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Podías habérselo dicho esta misma tarde, cuando ha llamado.

\- Ha llamado para hablar con vosotros. No conmigo.

\- De verdad que no os entiendo, mamá.

\- Está muy ocupado, Jo. No puedo decirle que venga, sólo porque yo le eche de menos.

\- Mamá.- dijo escéptica

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes pretender que yo me crea eso. Que se lo digas a Alex o a Mike, vale. Pero mamá ya no soy ninguna niña y sé que tenéis problemas.

\- Está bien...- suspiró.- No es culpa de tu padre ¿vale? Es sólo culpa mía.

\- ¿Cuánto vais a seguir así? Ahora es él, el que se supone que tiene mucho trabajo y antes eras tú. ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de evitaros? Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo de esto, pero mamá, habla con él.

\- Todo esto te lo ha dicho tu padre ¿no?- preguntó clavando la mirada en el rostro de su hija.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.- repuso Johanna sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con los ojos totalmente heredado de Richard.

\- Esta bien, a la cama. Es tarde.- dijo Katherine poniéndose en pie.

\- Mamá, vete mañana a buscarle. Nosotros nos quedamos con el abuelo, además ya soy mayorcita puedo quedarme con los enanos. Ve a Nueva York, habla con él.- suplicó, mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras.

\- Ya veremos, Johanna.- besó la cabeza de su hija mientras sonreía.

\- Hasta mañana.- dijo besando su mejilla.

\- Que descanses, hija.- se despidió mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Beckett cerró la puerta de su habitación, buscó su pijama, pero al abrir el armario cambio de idea al ver una camiseta de Castle. Siempre le había gustado esa camiseta.

Pensó en la última hora hablando con su hija y lo primero que vino a su cabeza, fue como era posible que hubiera crecido tanto. Su niña, Johanna. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, el momento en el que le dijo a Castle que serían padres y una sonrisa enorme se instaló en su rostro. Pero de aquello hacía ya más de catorce años. Richard. Castle, otra vez había vuelto a su mente. Hacía tiempo que no estaban bien, pero su hija llevaba razón el último mes lo único que habían hecho había sido evitarse. Ella doblando todos los turnos posibles en comisaría y él inventándose una y mil reuniones y actos con la editorial. Había pensado en el divorcio, no lo podía negar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a aquello? Después de más de 20 años.

Beckett suspiró con frustración tumbándose en la cama. Veinte años y todavía sentía como le habían temblado las piernas cuando él estuvo sentado en la sala de interrogatorios respondiendo a sus preguntas sobre el asesinato de Ashley Tislade. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él. No iba a permitir que, Richard Castle huyera, porque las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Era posible que el último año de matrimonio no hubiera sido el mejor, pero todavía tenían mucho en común. Decidió que no podían tirar todo aquello por la borda. La capitana se giró en la cama incapaz de dormir, dándole vueltas a todo esto. Su móvil que reposaba sobre la mesilla comenzó a vibrar. Lo cogió y vio el rostro sonriente de su marido en la pantalla. Lo dejó sonar. No quería hablar con él, mejor dicho no podía. Por fin dejo de vibrar y la pantalla dejo de parpadear.

\- Mañana, Rick, mejor mañana.- murmuró como si pudiera oírla. Necesitaba una noche para pensar todo aquello y hallar la fórmula para salvar su matrimonio, su familia. Pero el escritor siempre había sido demasiado insistente y el teléfono volvió a iluminarse. Pero ella estaba realmente cansada y no quería acabar discutiendo una vez más. Dejó el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesilla, tratando de olvidar que continuaba sonando. Por fin pareció que se había rendido y el teléfono dejo de moverse. Pero no, el dispositivo emitió dos rápidos pitidos, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Beckett se sentó en la cama malhumorada. ¿Qué era lo que su marido no entendía? No quería hablar con él.

"Kate, sé que estas despierta. Coge el teléfono." decía el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Y antes de que pudiera decidir, el rostro de Castle volvió a ocupar la pantalla. Harta de oírlo sonar y en lugar de apagar el teléfono, Kate optó por contestar.

\- ¿Qué quieres?-soltó enfadada.

\- Hablar contigo.- dijo él con tono tranquilo.

\- No es buen momento, Castle.- suspiró frustrada.

\- Baja a la cocina.- suplicó.

\- Dime que no. Dime que no.- pidió Beckett, suplicando que no hubiera ido hasta allí.

\- Te espero aquí.- murmuró. Y sin más colgó.

Salió disparada del dormitorio, sin darse cuenta de que tan sólo llevaba puesta la camiseta. Y bajó hasta la cocina, dispuesta a decirle que no quería hablar con él. No esa noche.

Castle terminó de preparar el café, dejándolo sobre la encimera. Y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Kate.

Había dejado el coche cerca del puerto y se había acercado a la casa andando, no quería que ella le oyera llegar. Se había propuesto sorprenderla.

La semana se había hecho demasiado larga solo en Nueva York y la echaba de menos. A ella, a sus hijos. Incluso se echaba de menos a sí mismo. Estaba asustado y probablemente por eso por fin había reaccionado. Su matrimonio con Beckett hacía meses que iba a la deriva. Suponía que ella debía imaginar que tenía algún lío por ahí como ella misma le había insinuado varias veces. ¿Cuándo conseguiría hacerla comprender, que después de ella no podía haber otra mujer en su vida? ¿Cuándo entendería que era la única? Que desde que entro en su vida, siempre lo había sido. No podía mirar a otra mujer sin compararla con ella. No podía pensar en otra que no fuera ella. Y no le importaba lo mal que se pusieran las cosas entre ellos, nunca más habría otra. Ni siquiera si ella se decidía a dejarlo. Acabaría sólo, pero después de Kate Beckett no podría haber otra.

Sabía que aquella noche era su última oportunidad. Había hablado con su hija aquella tarde y había sido consciente por fin de la situación. Incluso el pequeño Mike a sus seis años se lo había dicho "Mamá está triste" Y si de verdad era así, todavía le quedaba esperanza.

No quería mezclar a sus hijos en aquello. Pero no quería perder todo aquello que había formado con Kate por no ser capaces de decir lo que sentían.

Escuchó las pisadas de Kate bajando las escaleras y se giró sobre sí mismo, para encontrarla al pie de la escalera descalza, con el pelo revuelto y tan solo una camiseta que cubría poco de sus largas piernas. Un momento esa camiseta era suya, ¿estaba durmiendo con su camiseta de Batman?, sonrió para sus adentros, dándose cuenta de que lo tenía mucho más fácil de lo que en un primer momento había creído. Ella también le echaba de menos, terriblemente de menos.

\- Hola.- saludó sin hablar demasiado alto.

\- Castle.- advirtió ella con tono serio, haciéndole entender que sabía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Aunque la verdad es que ella era la culpable de aquello. Pero es que aunque se lo negará a si misma se moría por verle y había bajado tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta de la camiseta tan corta que llevaba puesta y encima era de él. Perfecto para mostrarse enfadada, vamos que él casi no iba a notar que se moría por estar con él.

\- He preparado café.- dijo invitándola a sentarse.

\- No hacía falta.- contestó secamente sentándose.

\- Tenemos que hablar. Y creo que va para largo.- confesó.

Fue el turno de Beckett de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Le encontró mucho más delgado de lo que le recordaba. Con una barba de tres días, que le hacía ver increíblemente sexy aunque ella quisiera negárselo. Y con unas ojeras que debían hacer la competencia a las suyas. Eran un par de idiotas, eso estaba claro.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esta noche?.-preguntó sin andarse con rodeos. Directa. Sin ocultarse. Como más le gustaba a Castle.

\- Porque no quiero perderte.- pronunció él con total sinceridad.

\- Es un poco tarde ¿no te parece? Creo que los dos nos perdimos hace mucho tiempo, Richard.- repuso utilizando su nombre completo lo que hizo saltar todas las alarmas del escritor.

\- No creo que sea tarde, Kate. Nunca ha sido tarde para nosotros y creo que siempre hemos estado un poco perdidos.- sonrió.

\- Puede ser. Pero no vas a arreglarlo con un corazón dibujado en el café.- dijo escrutándole con la mirada.

\- Por algo se empieza, cariño. Por algo se empieza.- y con eso logró arrancar una sonrisa del serio rostro de la capitana. Aprovechó el momento para acercar su mano a la mejilla de su mujer y otorgarle una pequeña caricia a su rostro. Pero se arrepintió nada más tocar su piel.

\- Quieto.- murmuró una seria Beckett.- Quieto.- repitió tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a él, tratando de refrenar sus ganas de besarle.- Has venido a hablar ¿no? Pues empieza.- dijo tajante, apartándose.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero el otro día buscando entre pequeñas historias que tenia escritas encontré el principio de esta y me decidí a continuarla, esto ha sido el resultado. Tengo ya pensada la continuación y la idea es actualizar cada semana. No serán demasiados capítulos. Espero vuestros comentarios, para saber si os gusta. Muchas gracias por leer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

 **6 meses antes...**

La tarde cae ya sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, son las seis de la tarde y el centro de Manhattan ya se encuentra más que colapsado. Llego tarde, rematadamente tarde. Castle me lo ha advertido esta mañana si no llego antes de que acabe el partido no me van a esperar. Y este maldito atasco, va a conseguir que no llegue a tiempo. Aprieto el claxon sin descanso. _¿Qué le pasa a esa maldita ciudad? ¿Todo el mundo tiene que salir a la misma hora e ir a los mismos sitios?_ Cuando el coche que está en el carril de la derecha me adelanta, colándose entre dos coches, maldigo en voz alta y me culpo por no haber ido en el coche oficial, de ese modo ahora podría conectar la sirena y salir de aquí. Me planteo incluso salir del coche y dejarlo allí, pero no puedo ni siquiera apartarlo del carril central. Marco el número de mi marido y trato de localizarlo una vez más, pero nada, no obtengo respuesta. Suspiro tratando de relajarme, pero es imposible. Voy a llegar tarde es más ya llego tarde.

Media hora después, por fin consigue aparcar el coche frente al campo de béisbol. Pero cuando llego a la cancha, no hay nadie, el partido ya ha acabado. Era el último partido de la liga y el equipo de Alexander podía hacerse con el título. Le había prometido hacía semanas que estaría allí, pero una vez más he vuelto a incumplir mis promesas. Castle lleva razón _. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?_

Un chaval joven pasa a mi lado, cuando ya me estoy dando la vuelta para subirme de nuevo al coche.

\- Perdone, ¿sabe quién ha ganado el partido de los infantiles?- pregunto.

\- Si, señora. Han ganado los Yankees. Alex Castle ha jugado un partidazo, tres homerun- contesta el chico. Y entonces soy consciente de que lo he vuelto a hacer, he vuelto a fallarle a mi hijo. Ni siquiera me molesto en dar las gracias, simplemente me subo en el coche y piso a fondo el acelerador. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa. Vuelvo a marcar el número de Castle, pero antes de que dé ni siquiera dos tonos cuelgo. No me lo va a coger, ya me lo dijo, si no llegaba a tiempo, dejaría de hablarme. Marco entonces el número de mi padre y este no tarda en contestar.

\- ¿Katie?- pregunta sorprendido, creo que hace demasiado tiempo que le llamo.

\- Si, papá. ¿Estás con Richard y los niños?- pregunto con la esperanza de que me diga que todavía está con ellos, no quiero tener que enfrentarme directamente al enfado de Castle.

\- Si, estoy llegando a La Guarida. He quedado allí con ellos, para celebrar el título con el resto del equipo. ¿Por qué te has enterado, no, han ganado?

\- Si me he enterado, me lo acaba de decir un chico, aquí en el campo.-Confieso con pesadumbre.

\- Ya... No has llegado, ¿verdad? Alex convenció a Rick para esperarte un poco más.- me contesta demasiado serio.

\- No, no he llegado a tiempo.- respondo enfadada

\- Katie deberías dejar de meterte en lo que sea que te estas metiendo y ocuparte de tu familia. Al final tendré que terminar dándole la razón a Rick, ha dejado de importarte todo.

\- Papá...- suplico pidiéndole una tregua, lo último que necesito ahora es que mi padre me sermonee.-Tú, también no, por favor.

\- Esta bien tu sabrás, te esperamos aquí.- y sin más corta la llamada. Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho porque Castle ha llegado no porque no tenga nada más que decirme.

Aparco frente al bar de Castle, y respiro hondo mirándome en el espejo retrovisor cogiendo fuerza para lo que sea que me espera ahí dentro. Entro al interior del local, pero nadie se gira a mirarme a pesar de la cantidad de gente que hay dentro. Visualizo a mi hijo Alexander junto a la barra rodeado de su amigos del equipo. Su rebelde flequillo rubio cae sobre su frente pegado por el sudor y sonríe mientras eleva el vaso lleno de refresco que acaba de acercarle su padre. Le llamo sonriendo desde la entrada y posa su mirada en mí, sonriendo y echando a correr hacia aquí.

\- ¡Hemos ganado, mamá!- grita abrazándome. Y estoy a punto de echarme a llorar cuando susurra a mi oído que no importa que no haya llegado, que sabe que tengo mucho trabajo y que por eso el abuelo lo ha grabado todo en video y que luego me lo enseñará.

\- Lo siento, Alex. Sé que te dije que estaría pero he tenido un problema en la comisaría y...-pero mi hijo me interrumpe abrazándome de nuevo.

\- No pasa nada, mamá. Ven el abuelo quiere enseñarte una foto que me ha hecho.- sonríe alejándose.

Me giro sobre si misma buscando a Castle pero ya no está donde estaba cuando he entrado, sigo a mi hijo y veo a mi padre a lo lejos hablando con mi suegra. Genial, todos juntos. Mi hijo me ha sorprendido perdonando lo imperdonable, pero los adultos no van a ser tan condescendientes conmigo.

\- Katherine, querida.- Me saluda Martha, dándome dos besos.

\- Martha.- sonrió.- ¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto mientras abrazo a mi padre.

\- Bien, hija. Pero me parece que tú no tanto, tienes mala cara.- me dice analizándome con la mirada. Parece que hasta mi suegra va a reprocharme.

\- Si, bueno mucho trabajo en la comisaria, ya sabes.- digo mientras me giro a mirar a mi padre y es entonces cuando me encuentro con la mirada inquisitoria de ambos. - Sabéis voy a buscar a Castle, no le he visto todavía.- digo huyendo asi de los dos y de sus preguntas.

\- Esta en el coche cogiendo la tarta.- me indica mi padre serio y sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Cruzo el local encontrándome con mi hijo pequeño. Le abrazo por detrás, tapándole los ojos y le pregunto quién soy, lo adivina enseguida y se gira riendo. Mi pequeño Mike cada día está más grande y cada día que pasa se parece más a mí aunque el color de sus ojos es de Richard. Le cojo en brazos y salimos a buscar a su padre. Le encuentro junto al maletero del coche sacando una tarta con los colores del equipo. Johanna está a su lado hablándole pero se calla cuando llego a su lado. No le doy importancia y saludo a ambos, pero solo mi hija responde y se acerca a besarme la mejilla. Michael me pide bajarse de mis brazos y echa a correr detrás de su hermana que va hacia la puerta con la tarta. Rick se gira sin ni siquiera mirarme y cierra el coche.

\- Castle, por favor.- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que me oiga.

\- No, Beckett, no tengo nada que decirte.- Y sin más echa andar detrás de nuestros hijos. No puedo sentirme peor pero no puedo negar que no me lo he ganado. Estas últimas semanas he sido un auténtico desastre. Es normal que mi marido no tenga nada más que decirme, ya me lo dijo todo y no le he hecho caso en absolutamente nada. Me advirtió que no volviera a fallar a mis hijos y lo he hecho. Sé que tengo que parar, tengo que dejar de investigar, tengo que frenar ahora que estoy a tiempo. Pero no voy a ser capaz, no ahora que estoy tan cerca. Pero eso no quita que me da miedo perderle a él por el camino, me da miedo destruir todo lo que hemos construido juntos.

No sé cómo logro aguantar a su lado el resto de la celebración de la victoria del equipo pero lo hago. No vuelve a dirigirme la palabra durante el resto de la fiesta. Y paso las horas entre la indiferencia de mi marido y la dura mirada de mi padre. Decido hablar con él, con mi padre claro, con Castle ya lo intentare cuando lleguemos a casa.

Me acerco al rincón de la barra donde se ha acercado a pedir un refresco.

\- Papá...- susurro a su lado

\- No, Katie, esta vez no voy a darte la razón. No la tienes.- me dice serio.

\- Lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo que me la des.- confieso honestamente. Que manía ha cogido todo el mundo con eso de que quiero que me den la razón. No es eso lo que quiero, simplemente no quiero que me juzguen.

\- ¿Entonces?-pregunta desconcertado.

\- ¿Podrías darme una tregua?- suplico. Hacía años que no tenía que pedirle nada a mi padre y agacho la cabeza no quiero que vea mi cara ahora mismo.

\- Podrías darmetela tú, Katherine.- Que me llame por mi nombre completo hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta. Pero él ajeno a ello, continúa hablándome.- ¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz? Después de todo lo que te ha costado llegar hasta aquí.

\- Papá...yo...

\- Sea lo que sea, no será más importante que Rick y tus hijos ¿verdad? No lo eches todo a perder.

\- Yo...- susurró al borde del llanto. Que mi padre piense todo esto de mi, me duele más de lo que habría podido imaginar. Él simplemente me abraza y me susurra que lo piense. Agradezco estar apartados y que nadie más pueda ver cómo me derrumbo.

La fiesta termina un rato después cuando los últimos niños abandonan La Guarida con sus padres. Mi padre se despide de nosotros y Martha hace lo propio minutos después. Cuando me abraza, me dice al oído que no se lo tenga en cuenta a Richard y que trate de hablar con él. _Como si fuera tan fácil_ pienso, pero no se lo digo, simplemente la sonrió y la abrazo de vuelta. Johanna se acerca por mi espalda y me abraza diciéndome que mi padre ya se ha ido en un taxi y que si ella se puede venir conmigo en el coche, que Castle va a acercar a su abuela. Les digo a los niños que si se vienen también conmigo, ambos me dicen que sí. Creo que todos están demasiado cansados como para cruzarse medio Manhattan en lugar de ir directamente a casa. Le digo a Castle que se vienen conmigo y que nos vemos en casa, pero él no me contesta.

Alex esta eufórico y cuando llegamos a casa le falta tiempo para salir disparado a su habitación para colocar la medalla en la estantería. Me siento tremendamente orgullosa de él. Y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre debe estarlo todavía más, pero he estado tan centrada en mí que no he hablado con él de eso. Fue él quien se empeñó en que Alexander tenía mucho talento y que debía presentarse a las pruebas de Los Yankees. Eso fue hace tres años y ahora ya está en el equipo cada partido y han ganado prácticamente todos los títulos que han disputado.

Johanna pasa a mi lado diciéndome que se va a dormir y que por favor la avise mañana temprano que tiene que repasar para un examen. Alex me dice que se va a la ducha. Y el pequeño Michael se queda mirándome fijamente con esa mirada tan "Castle" que sé que está suplicando un cuento. Así que me voy con él a su cuarto y mientras se pone el pijama, elijo uno de los muchos que tiene junto a la cama. Hoy no estoy para inventarme historias y a él parece no importarle porque no protesta cuando abro el libro.

Salgo de puntillas y sin hacer ruido cuando por fin se queda dormido. Me acerco a la habitación de Alex y me aseguro de que ya se haya metido en la cama. Le beso en la frente y disfruto al hacerlo, cada día está más mayor y sé que el día en que no me deje hacerlo está más cerca. Me dice que mañana me enviará el video de partido al móvil para que lo vea. Y yo le digo que si consigo salir pronto del trabajo lo veremos juntos pero lógicamente el no parece muy convencido.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro la luz de salón encendida, Rick ha debido volver ya, aunque yo no le haya escuchado llegar. Entro en nuestro dormitorio y me lo encuentro ya en pijama con su almohada en la mano dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sin querer conocer la respuesta

\- Al salón y ni se te ocurra venir a molestarme. No pienso dormir aquí y si insistes mucho no dudes que me iré a dormir a mi oficina.- contesta de carrerilla sin parar ni siquiera a coger aire. Como si ya tuviera la respuesta preparada.

\- !¿CASTLE?! ¿Quieres dejar de sacar las cosas de quicio?- le pregunto cabreada.

\- ¿Sacar las cosas de quicio? ¿Yo? Te lo dije. Sabias lo que pasaría. A mi puedes engañarme, tratarme a patadas si quieres. Pero a ellos no. No pienso permitir que les hagas daño.- me contesta calmado pero sé que está mucho más enfadado de lo que aparenta.

\- Rick... Puedes parar un segundo. He llegado tarde. Lo siento, ¿vale? No vas a dejarme decirte porque.

\- No quiero tus explicaciones, ya no.

\- Pero yo si quiero dártelas. No creo que te duela más que a mí no haber estado. Lo siento. Yo...

\- Eso ya no me sirve, Kate. Piensa que es lo que vas a hacer con tu vida y si nos quieres en ella.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- grito enfadada

\- Baja la voz.- me dice totalmente calmado, lo que consigue que me enfurezca todavía más. _¿Cómo puede decir todas esas cosas y quedarse tan tranquilo?_

\- ¡No quiero bajar la voz, Castle!¡No puedes acusarme de no querer a mis hijos y quedarte tan tranquilo!- Vuelvo a gritar y sé que estoy perdiendo los papeles.

\- ¡Joder, Kate! ¡No entiendes nada!- Y eso es lo único que le escucho gritarme en toda la noche, luego simplemente se calma.- Te juro que te miro y no te reconozco. ¿Qué te está pasando? Dímelo de una vez. Sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

\- Nada, Castle, no me está pasando nada.- miento descaradamente.- Simplemente tengo mucho trabajo ya lo sabes.

\- Ya mucho trabajo ¿no?... Pues piensa que ese trabajo que tienes seguirá ahí todo el tiempo. Pero puede que tus hijos y yo no te estemos esperando eternamente.- Después de decir eso veo cómo sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, llorando a lágrima viva, siendo incapaz de controlar el llanto. Lo peor de todo es que Rick tiene razón _¿que se supone que estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿De verdad me merece la pena? ¿Y si confiara en él y le contara todo?_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias también por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. He cambiado varias cosas, a partir de ahora y hasta que llegue de nuevo al capitulo inicial cada capitulo sera narrado en primera persona por Castle o Beckett para que así vayais descubriendo que es realmente lo que ha pasado. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta semana casi no llego pero la falta de tiempo e inspiración es lo que tiene. Espero poder actualizar antes la próxima semana.**

* * *

 _ **3 meses antes...**_

El fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me hace despertar de golpe, clavo la mirada en mi hijo pequeño y me aseguro que continua dormido entre mis brazos. Toco su frente y me parece que esta mucho menos caliente que hace unas horas, la fiebre ha debido ceder. Ni siquiera me molesto en girarme para confirmar que ha sido mi mujer la culpable del ruido que me ha despertado, su grito a modo de saludo se encarga de ello.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber porque diablos no me has avisado?!- chilla desgañitandose.

\- No pensé que te importara. Ahora ya está mejor.- contesto tranquilo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo no iba a importarme?!-continua gritando.

\- Puedes bajar el tono, le ha costado bastante dormirse. Y te recuerdo que tienes otros dos hijos que llevan horas durmiendo.-Le digo sin prestar atención a su réplica. Ella bufa con frustración mientras se quita el abrigo y lo tira sobre el sofá de al lado.

Decido levantarme en busca del termómetro para confirmar que realmente a Michael le haya bajado la temperatura, mientras Beckett ocupa mi lugar y le acuna. Me giro desde la cocina y los observo a los dos en el sofá, Kate besa las mejillas de Mike y puedo ver la preocupación en su mirada pero eso no me sirve. Son las dos de la mañana, ha tardado exactamente seis horas en venir desde que le envié un mensaje diciéndole que el niño estaba con fiebre. Necesito una explicación y sé que no me la va a dar.

Cojo el termómetro de la encimera y aprovecho para coger el plato donde deje la cena de Kate preparada hace horas. Vuelvo al salón y me siento a su lado dejando el sándwich sobre la mesa baja. Pongo el termómetro bajo la axila de mi hijo que protesta sin llegar a despertarse.

-¿Cuándo ha empezado?-pregunta mi mujer sin apenas mirarme.

-Esta tarde, me han llamado del colegio.- No le digo que me han llamado después de intentar localizarla ella. No quiero reprochárselo, tengo la seguridad de que no serviría de nada.

\- Lo siento. He estado muy liada. No he podido mirar el teléfono hasta hace apenas media hora. Pero no entiendo porque no me has llamado a comisaria.- me dice más calmada tratando de excusarse.

\- No quería molestarte, estaba seguro de que estarías muy ocupada.- le digo frio y continuo sin mirarla

\- ¡Joder, Castle! Sabes que hubiera dejado todo lo que estuviera haciendo si me hubieras avisado.- me contesta cabreada.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?- digo clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Pero su respuesta una vez más no llega, porque el pitido del termómetro interrumpe nuestra discusión. Marca 36,5ºC parece que el Apiretal ha hecho efecto. Miro a mi hijo y compruebo que continúa dormido, puedo notar la mirada de mi mujer clavada en mi rostro pero no tengo fuerzas para levantar la cara y mirarla de frente. No quiero discutir, ahora no, realmente no me apetece. Llevamos semanas sin dejar de hacerlo y el resultado ha sido nulo, seguimos igual que al principio. Sé que me oculta algo y tengo la total seguridad de que no me va a contar de qué se trata. Hace algún tiempo hubiera movido cielo y tierra por saber qué es lo que la ocurre, pero ahora ya no. No pienso hacerlo, me he cansado de tener que ir detrás de ella, me he cansado de tener que ser yo quien tenga que descubrir, indagar, comprender y perdonar. Sabía perfectamente donde me metía cuando me enamore de ella, sabía que no encontraría una mujer más complicada sobre la faz de la tierra, sabia como se comportaba cuando tenía problemas que consideraba que solo la incumbían a ella, sabía que no siempre me querría junto a ella, pero tenía la secreta esperanza de que poco a poco conseguiríamos que eso cambiase y que contaría conmigo para esas cosas. El Richard Castle de hace unos años no hubiera descansado hasta descubrir que es lo que está ocurriendo, pero yo ya no me siento con fuerzas para eso.

\- ¿Por qué no te acuestas, Rick?- me pregunta, acariciándome el brazo.- Yo me quedo con él.- susurra, suplicándome perdón con la mirada. Pero yo no necesito eso, necesito una explicación.

\- No, Kate, vete tú a dormir. Es tarde y mañana trabajas.- digo cogiendo a Mike en brazos.- Le acostare en su cama y me quedare escribiendo, ya me he desvelado.- confieso.

\- Pero... Rick.- y la forma en la que dices mi nombre hace que mi corazón se salte un par de latidos pero no dejo que eso me paralice.

\- Buenas noches, Kate.- contesto firme pasando a su lado y me guardo para mi las ganas de besarle aunque sea en la mejilla.

Horas más tarde es el grito de Michael lo que me despierta. A pesar de estar tan dormido tengo los reflejos suficientes como para evitar que el portátil que estaba sobre mis piernas acabe en el suelo.

Cuando entro en la habitación, me encuentro a mi hijo sentado en la cama, con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y mirándome asustado.

\- ¿Mike, estás bien?- pregunto acercándome a él.

\- Papi.- solloza abrazándose a mi cuello.

\- Si, campeón, estoy aquí.- trato de tranquilizarle acariciando su espalda. Hace años que mi hijo pequeño se despierta en medio de la noche por las pesadillas. Cuando era más pequeño eran tan intensas que incluso llegamos a ir a un especialista que nos dijo que solo se trataban de terrores nocturnos. Pero yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que Michael es un niño demasiado sensible y que todos los cambios que ocurren a su alrededor terminan afectando a su sueño. Y ahora sé que a pesar de que estoy intentando que el comportamiento de Kate no afecte a mis hijos con él no lo estoy logrando y su vocecilla preguntándome por su madre me da la razón.

\- Está durmiendo, Mike. Ha estado antes contigo, cuando te has quedado dormido en el sofá.- le explico y me molesta que Beckett no esté aquí para consolar a su hijo.- ¿Te duele ahora algo? Te voy a poner otra vez el termómetro.

\- No, papi, no me duele. – dice mirándome serio. -Sólo quiero ver a mamá.- me pide mientras pita el termómetro confirmándome que sigue sin fiebre. Estoy a punto de decirle que mañana vera a su madre cuando veo a Kate asomarse por la puerta por detrás de nuestro hijo, con un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndome que no diga nada. Se acerca al pequeño y le tapa los ojos con sus manos.

-¡Mami!- exclama ilusionado.

-¿Qué tal estas, ratoncito?- susurra mi mujer, abrazándole por la espalda.

\- Mejor. - Sonríe volviéndose hacia ella.- Papá fue a buscarme al cole y hemos estado viendo pelis mientras me ponía bueno. - Relata contento.

\- No ahora tampoco tiene fiebre.- contesto a la muda pregunta de Kate que me hace mirando el termómetro que todavía tengo en la mano.

\- ¿Y si dormimos un rato más, ratoncillo?- propone al pequeñajo.

\- ¿Pero te quedas conmigo?-pregunta.

\- Si pero solo hasta que te duermas y no vale hacer trampas, estas malito así que hay que dormir.

\- Joooo. Vale.-contesta con fastidio y no puedo ocultar la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios y que Beckett mira contagiándose.

Le doy un beso a mi hijo y salgo de la habitación dejándoles solos. Vuelvo al despacho a apagar el ordenador. Es entonces cuando miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que son las seis de la mañana. Así que decido que mejor en lugar de irme a dormir me voy a la ducha. Total en menos de una hora tendré que estar levantándome. Paso rápidamente por el salón para llegar hasta el baño y veo sobre la mesa baja el sándwich que prepare anoche para Kate, una noche más no ha cenado.

Me meto en la ducha enfadado, estoy harto de esta situación. _¿Hasta cuándo va a mantenerme al margen de su vida? ¿Porque ha dejado de contar conmigo?_ _Éramos un matrimonio, éramos una familia. Aún seguimos siendo un matrimonio, una familia._ El ruido de la mampara de la ducha al abrirse hace que me olvide de esos pensamientos y noto como unas manos cubren mis ojos y unos labios besan mi cuello, justo en mi punto débil y es que aunque parezcamos tan distintos Beckett y yo nos parecemos tanto que incluso esa parte de nuestros cuellos son nuestros puntos débiles.

\- Michael se ha quedado dormido.- dice Beckett sobre mi nuca.- Y Alex y Johanna ya están desayunando.

\- Creo que será mejor que Mike se quede hoy en casa, aunque ya no tenga fiebre hace demasiado frio y llevándole al colegio solo conseguiremos que se ponga malo una semana como la última vez.- contesto sin girarme.

\- Lo...- murmura en un tono que denota arrepentimiento.

\- No. - La corto, adivinando lo que va a decirme.- No lo digas.

-¿El qué?

-Lo siento. No quiero que lo digas. No quiero oírtelo.

-¿Pero?

-Pero nada. No hay nada que sentir. No tienes que disculparte. Las cosas están así. - Finalizo con frustración.

-¿Y por qué están así?- Dice bruscamente a pesar de intentar mantener la calma.

\- No lo sé. - contesto apartando mi mirada.

\- Yo tampoco – Contesta y sé que miente.

Aun así me aproximo rápidamente a su rostro, robándole el beso que tantas horas llevo esperando. Acaricia mi espalda y sin separar nuestras frentes continúa mirándome.

\- Sé que no quieres oírlo pero es la verdad, no sé qué nos está ocurriendo. Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser los de siempre. No quiero enfadarme contigo, ni quiero sufrir pensando que puedo perderte.

\- No vas a perderme. - contesto rápidamente, _"Nunca"_ añade mi subconsciente. A pesar de que continúe manteniéndome al margen de todo lo que está haciendo. Lo que siento por ella siempre ha sido más profundo que todo eso y se que nunca podré dejar de quererla.

Entonces me besa ella, con más pasión que la vez anterior. Demostrándome lo que tantas veces antes me ha susurrado: Me quiere. Pero ahora eso no me basta, sé que me miente. Lleva meses haciéndolo. Sé que cree que no me he enterado. Pero sigo siendo Richard Castle a pesar de todo y odio que me haya apartado una vez más.

Me aparto cuando ya la he apoyado contra la pared de la ducha, me aparto antes de perder el poco control que me queda. Necesito una explicación de una maldita vez y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Kate… tienes que decirme que está pasando.- digo apartándole el cabello ya húmedo de su rostro. Y es entonces cuando lo veo en sus ojos, está a punto de contarme la verdad, de sacarme de una vez de la oscuridad, pero en el último momento cambia de opinión.

\- No pasa nada, Rick, de verdad.-dice besándome de nuevo, haciendo que el deseo que siento por ella se note demasiado en mi entrepierna. Hace demasiados meses que no hacemos el amor. Sé que es otro mecanismo de defensa, nunca ha podido ocultarme nada cuando hablamos después de hacerlo. Debe ser otro efecto que tengo en ella, después de habernos entregado el uno al otro se siente en casa, se siente segura y ha sido en esos momentos cuando me ha confesado sus mayores secretos. Pero no quiero eso ahora, quiero que salga de ella el ser sincera conmigo.

\- Por favor …-suplico dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.- Dímelo. – Y otra vez veo como sus ojos dudan.

\- No puedo…- dice besando mi clavícula y echándose a llorar.

\- Kate… por favor.- digo levantando su barbilla. Busco con mis ojos de nuevo su mirada y la encuentro llena de miedo.

\- Castle, de verdad no puedo, no es nada.- dice seria.

\- ¡¿Qué no es nada?! ¡¿Pero tú te has visto?! ¿Hace cuánto que no estás en casa a una hora decente? ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con tus hijos? ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas conmigo? ¿Cuantos kilos has perdido? ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que no comes nada, de que no dejas de adelgazar? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes una noche entera? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo con nosotros, con tu familia? ¡¿Qué coño está pasando, Beckett?! ¡No puedes decirme que no pasa nada!- grito cabreado, no soporto que sigas mintiéndome en la cara, que sigas diciéndome que no pasa nada.

\- Rick…- dices con la cara llena de lágrimas.- nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, ni te estoy ocultando nada. Sólo es una racha.- me dice cogiendo una toalla y saliendo de la ducha.

\- Cómo salgas del baño sin decirme que diablos te está pasando, Kate, no pienso volver a cubrirte delante de los niños. No pienso volver hacer como que aquí no pasa nada, no pienso permitir que sigas mintiéndome en la cara.- digo casi gritando. Pero sólo oigo como la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. Grito con frustración y doy un puñetazo contra los azulejos de la ducha. Sé que no voy a poder cumplir nada de lo que le he dicho.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**1 mes antes**_

Los últimos rayos de sol se empeñan en colarse por las rendijas de las persianas de mi despacho. Yo permanezco sentada en mi escritorio, esperando que el teléfono suene. No puedo abandonar la comisaria hasta que no reciba la llamada que estoy esperando. Miro una vez más el móvil, son ya las siete de la tarde, una vez más llego tarde. Hoy llega Alexis con la pequeña Annie desde París. Castle estaba ilusionadísimo con volver a ver a su hija pero sobre todo por ver a su nieta, le prometí que iría con él a recogerlas al aeropuerto, pero supongo que eso ahora ya da igual. Le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole que no podía ir, que teníamos un caso y que en cuanto pudiera me reuniría con ellos en casa. Pero ni siquiera me ha contestado, supongo que está harto de mis ausencias.

Dirijo de nuevo la mirada al teléfono de mi mesa, como si mirarlo fijamente fuera hacer que sonara antes. Como si esa llamada fuera a solucionar el resto de problemas que asolan mi matrimonio. Desde aquella mañana en la que discutí con mi marido en la ducha, cuando me exigió que le contara que estaba ocurriendo y yo una vez más hui, nada ha vuelto a la normalidad. Hace ya varias semanas que apenas nos dirigimos la palabra, únicamente lo hacemos cuando nuestros hijos están delante. He intentado hablar con él en numerosas ocasiones los últimos días pero su respuesta es siempre la misma, si lo que tengo que contarle son solo excusas no quiere oírlas. Solo quiere que le diga la verdad, que le incluya en lo que sea que me está pasando. Pero yo prefiero seguir negándoselo, prefiero seguir negándomelo. Hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no fuera yo la única culpable de estar acabando con mi familia, con mi matrimonio, conmigo misma. Soy así, hace años que debería haberlo superado, haberlo olvidado, pero la realidad es que no puedo. Defendería a los míos por encima de todo y eso es lo que a fin de cuentas estoy haciendo. Aunque por culpa de ello este hiriendo al hombre que más he querido en mi vida.

El maldito teléfono continúa sin sonar y eso no hace más que impacientarme. Lo único que me gusta de estar en comisaria y de ser capitana es que tengo siempre tantísimo trabajo que no puedo pensar en nada más. Pero odio estos momentos en los que solo puedo esperar y mi cabeza se empeña en tratar de arreglar todos mis problemas a la vez. Me pongo en pie esperando que así el teléfono suene antes, pero nada no hay manera.

Me asomo al pasillo en busca de mis hombres para saber si alguno tiene novedades. Pero la sala central de la comisaria me recibe en silencio, con los pocos agentes que quedan por allí, trabajando sin hacer apenas ruido. El detective Ryan levanta la cabeza de sus informes y me dirige una mirada de desaprobación. Hace horas que tanto él como Esposito me dijeron que me fuera a casa, que ellos podían ocuparse, que cuando estuviera todo listo me avisarían para que fuera a firmar los informes y escoltar a aquel mafioso hasta la fiscalía. Pero dije que hasta que no llamaran de la 54 no me iría. Me gusta terminar mi trabajo y tener que dejar que otra comisaria se encargue de detener a uno de mis sospechosos más buscados no me hace ninguna gracia. El único problema es que así lo ordeno la Jefatura de Policía de Nueva York y no me queda más remedio que cumplir sus órdenes.

Me adentro de nuevo en mi oficina y me dejo caer sobre mi silla. Nada el puñetero teléfono no suena y para colmo mi móvil tampoco ha recibido ni un solo mensaje de Castle.

\- ¡Capitán!- saluda Esposito entrando en mi despacho acompañado por Ryan.

\- Si.- contesto de mala gana. No me gusta que estos dos conspiren a mis espaldas.

\- Vete a casa, Beckett.- dice Esposito.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de insistir? No pienso irme hasta que esos inútiles llamen diciendo que le han detenido.

\- No es culpa tuya que escapara, ¿sabes, Beckett?- me dice Ryan desde detrás de Esposito

\- No, pero si hubiéramos hecho bien nuestro trabajo hace años, ahora no estaríamos pendientes de que otra comisaria tuviera que encargarse de un hombre que es culpable de muchos de los asesinatos que llevan años entrando por la nuestra puerta

\- Deja de torturarte y vete. Nosotros defendemos el fuerte.- murmura Javier mirándome serio.

\- Vete a casa, todavía puede que llegues a la cena. Nosotros en cuanto sepamos algo te llamaremos.-finaliza Kevin

Les miro dudando, pero finalmente me pongo el abrigo y les sonrió. Tienen razón yo ya no puedo hacer nada más. Total, hasta que no lo hayan detenido no podremos hacer nuestro trabajo y mi presencia no será necesaria aquí. Además si me espero a que llamen probablemente no pueda irme de comisaria hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

\- Esta bien pero en cuanto se sepa algo llamarme al móvil. No tardare en venir.

\- Lo sabemos.- contestan los dos a la vez sonriendo. Les lanzo una mirada de advertencia en la que sé que ellos después de tantos años pueden leer un agradecimiento por preocuparse por mí. Sin más abandono la comisaria, deseando tardar lo mínimo posible en llegar a casa para estar con mi familia.

No tardo más de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa que compramos Castle y yo hace más de 15 años cerca de Central Park. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me da miedo entrar y encontrarme con el enfado de Castle pero las ganas de ver a Alexis y a la pequeña Annie hace que se me olvide el más que posible mosqueo que pueda tener mi marido. Cuando entro en el salón todo es ruido, la pequeña Annie correteando con mis hijos detrás y Alexis y su padre riendo a carcajadas. Una vez más como en los últimos meses me siento fuera de lugar como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo que no me pertenece pero el abrazo que recibo de la hija de Castle hace que esa sensación me abandone tan rápido como ha llegado.

-¡Kate!- grita mientras me abraza

\- Alexis, cariño.-digo mientras la devuelvo el abrazo y puedo ver la sonrisa de Richard justo detrás de la melena de la pelirroja pero cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran veo como desaparece.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo está la peque?- pregunto lo último buscándola por detrás del sofá.

La niña se acerca a mí sonriendo y se abraza a mis piernas. Me llama Abu como hace desde que empezó a balbucear. Me acuerdo como a Rick se le caía la baba cada vez que lo decía, sin embargo ahora le miro y no veo ningún cambio en su expresión. La pequeña sabe que tiene a su abuela Meredith pero dice que si yo estoy casada con su Abu y soy la mamá de sus tíos tengo que ser también su Abu. Ante este razonamiento de una niña de cuatro años quien puede negarse a que me llame abuela.

Mis hijos también me saludan, les abrazo y una vez más me pregunto cuando han crecido tanto. A pesar de ello Michael solo es dos años mayor que Anna y eso me hace sonreír, todavía me acuerdo de lo mal que lo pasó Richard cuando supo que iba a ser abuelo. Todo lo contrario que su madre que se dedicaba a pregonar lo feliz que iba a ser siendo la bisabuela Martha. La verdad es que nuestra familia ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años pero eso no ha hecho que deje de estar tan unida como al principio. Pregunto por mi suegra pues se me hace raro que no esté en casa. Castle ni siquiera se digna en contestarme, es Alexis la que me explica que su abuela esta en un retiro de yoga y que no llegara hasta el día siguiente. Esta mujer nunca dejara de sorprenderme a sus 80 años y todavía tiene más energía y más ganas de vivir que todos nosotros juntos.

La cena transcurre con normalidad, Castle se ha ocupado de encargar la cena a nuestra pizzería preferida y hasta la más pequeña de los Castle prueba de la pizza preferida de su abuelo. Alexis nos cuenta como han sido los últimos meses en la capital y como tanto ella como Peter se están todavía adaptando a sus nuevos trabajos. Ella en un bufete en el centro de la ciudad y él en la empresa de ingeniería que le ofreció en Europa el puesto por el que decidieron trasladarse allí. La pequeña Annie también parece que se está adaptando bien y ha empezado ya allí el colegio. Mis tres hijos disfrutan de todo lo que su hermana mayor les cuenta y Johanna no se separa de su sobrina. Me levanto dispuesta a recoger un poco la mesa mientras los niños comienzan a comerse los helados que el propio Castle ha pedido también al restaurante italiano. Alexis se levanta detrás de mí y me sigue hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kate?- me pregunta cuando empiezo a meter los primeros platos en el lavavajillas.

\- Nada, cielo. Solo que como siempre estoy hasta arriba de trabajo.- contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- No, Kate. ¿Qué pasa con mi padre?- pregunta de nuevo directa, salvo que esta vez me veo sin escapatoria.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- Sí. ¿Pero sabes qué? "No pasa nada, cielo."-dice imitando a su padre.- Yo solo puedo sonreír irónicamente levantando las cejas.

\- Es que realmente no pasa nada, solamente no estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento, es solo una racha.

\- Ya... Eso dice la abuela. Pero no se es que me cuesta pensar que vosotros precisamente vosotros podáis estar así, sin apenas hablaros, después de todo lo que habéis pasado.

\- Ya y a mí.- murmuro confesándome.

\- ¿Así que reconoces que no estáis bien?

\- Yo nunca lo he negado, es tu padre el que se empeña en deciros que todo está bien y luego volcar toda su frustración conmigo.- me arrepiento al instante de haber arremetido contra su padre, pero es que estoy harta de que Castle trate de disimular nuestros problemas y luego sea incapaz de intentar arreglarlos.

\- Kate...- murmura Alexis sin saber que decirme.

\- No, Alexis, perdona. No sé qué diablos me pasa. Simplemente no puedo hablar del tema, perdóname.- explico avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lex?- pregunta Johanna entrando en la cocina. ¿No piensas venir a jugar al Laser Tag? Papá esta probándole a Annie el traje pequeño de Mike dice que va a encargar uno para ella para la próxima vez que vengáis.

\- Si claro ya voy Johi.-dice Alexis mirándome a mí, mientras mi hija sale disparada hacia el salón.- Deberíais hablar ya no sois ningunos niños para andaros con vuestras tonterías.- y sin más sale de la cocina. No puedo negar que me molesta el comentario por un lado nos ha llamado viejos y por otro ha hablado de nuestras tonterías como si lleváramos toda la vida comportándonos como unos críos. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que tiene toda la razón. Su padre y yo siempre hemos tenido un grave problema de comunicación y ya no somos ningunos niños como para seguir comportándonos como tales.

Vuelvo al salón y me encuentro a todos salvo a mi marido con un chaleco de Laser Tag puesto dispuestos a empezar el juego. Le miro y por una vez en varias semanas me muestra una sonrisa sincera que va dirigida a mí y que a diferencia de cuando he llegado y he abrazado a su hija no se molesta en ocultar.

\- Kate, ¿podemos hablar?- dice dirigiéndose a su despacho, mientras Alexis y los niños comienzan a correr por el salón armados con las pistolas del juego.

\- Sí, claro.- digo acercándome a él, sabiendo que todos los reproches que no me ha hecho al llegar me los va a hacer ahora que nuestros hijos no pueden oírnos.

\- ¿Habéis detenido ya a Lucio Carlini?- pregunta sorprendiéndome

\- No, todavía, no. Por eso no he podido llegar al aeropuerto. ¿Pero cómo lo has sabido? No te he dicho que fuera ese caso en el mensaje y...

\- No, pero lo creas o no me sigo preocupando por ti y veo las noticias. Cuando lo he visto, he sabido que solo te perderías la vuelta de Alexis por algo así. Se las ganas que tienes de pillar a ese tío y no te culpo.- dice interrumpiéndome.

\- Ya... - contesto no muy convencida.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que sigo confiando en ti?- la pregunta no puede parecerme más injusta y sin planteármelo le lanzo una de mis famosas miradas.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez estos últimos meses no lo has demostrado demasiado o yo no he sido capaz de leer entre las líneas de tus numerosos reproches.-le contesto mordaz.

\- Kate...- murmura cansado.

\- Rick...- digo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Hasta cuando va a durar esto?- pregunta serio y no sé si se refiere a nuestro matrimonio o a esta situación.

\- Me lo pregunto muchas noches ¿sabes?- digo neutral. No se molesta en contestarme, simplemente junta su frente a la mía y me empuja contra la estantería. Nunca he estado más agradecida de que las paredes del despacho de Castle en esta casa sean de verdad y no solo libros como en su antiguo loft.

\- Me muero por besarte ¿sabes? Eso es lo que pienso yo muchas noches.- susurra contra mis labios sin atreverse a tocarlos.

\- Castle...- logro decir en medio de lo que parece ser un gemido. Son demasiados meses sin hacer el amor y la forma en la que me ha acorralado entre la puerta y la estantería me ha sorprendido y excitado a partes iguales.

\- Kate.- repite mi nombre mientras acaricia mi frente y aparta de ella mi pelo.

\- No podemos, Rick, están en el salón.

\- Dime que si no estuvieran si podríamos.- dice besándome por fin. No es un beso calmado no podía serlo. Pero no me importa me aferro a él y paso mis brazos por su cuello. Prefiero hacer eso a tener que decirle nada. No puedo decirle que si nuestros hijos no estuvieran fuera si podríamos dejarnos llevar porque no sé si es verdad. No sé si podríamos dejarnos llevar y si además eso resolvería todos nuestros problemas. Me besa aun con más ímpetu y choco de nuevo contra la estantería.

\- Rick...- murmuro cuando nos separamos y él apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro, sé que como yo tiene los ojos cerrados, tratando de guardar este momento en su memoria.

\- Necesito que vuelvas. Necesito que volvamos.- suplica sin mirarme.

\- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio.- le aseguro.

\- Ya te has ido, Kate, hace mucho que te fuiste. Por favor vuelve a confiar en mi.- dice acariciando ahora mis mejillas. Nos vuelvo a ver como hace exactamente dos meses en la ducha y por mucho que quiera no puedo hacer nada más que guardar silencio. Es la única manera que tengo de protegerle.

El sonido de mi móvil interrumpe el momento y por una vez en la vida no puedo estar más agradecida. He sido salvada por la campana nunca mejor dicho. Es Ryan, ya han detenido a Carlini así que no tengo más remedio que irme a comisaria. Se lo digo a Castle mientras volvemos al salón y me despido de mis hijos prometiendo que no volveré muy tarde pero que aun así no se les vaya a ocurrir esperarme despiertos. Alexis mira a su padre quien niega con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que el vuelto a decepcionar a todo el mundo, pero por una vez ha sido por el trabajo y no por algo que tenga que ocultarles a todos.

* * *

 **Después del descontrol de estas ultimas semanas intentare volver a publicar semanalmente a partir de la próxima semana. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero vuestras reviews para saber que tal va la historia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**1 semana antes...**_

* * *

El maldito cursor del documento de Word que tengo abierto en el portátil continúa parpadeando sin piedad. Demostrándome que la página sigue como hace horas, totalmente en blanco. Llevo más de tres horas sentado delante del dichoso aparato y parece que mi inspiración no quiere venir a visitarme. Necesito escribir algo antes de mañana. Hace semanas que incumplí el plazo de entrega, pero mañana es la fecha tope para entregar algo a la editorial. No me importa que me vayan a reclamar el dinero del anticipo que me dieron, hace tiempo que el dinero no es problema. No desde que comencé a vender mis primeros best- seller y de eso hace ya demasiado tiempo, tanto que casi ya no lo recuerdo. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que hace meses que no escribo absolutamente nada y comienzo a pensar que tal vez nunca más vuelva a escribir algo digno de ser leído por alguien. Sé desde hace años que mi relación con Kate me inspira y que gran parte de mis libros han salido a la luz gracias a esa inspiración que ella me ha dado. Pero yo ya escribía antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida. Y ahora resulta que si nosotros no estamos bien, todo lo que escribo resulta ser una mierda. Es hasta tal punto mi musa que si no la tengo cerca soy incapaz de escribir más de dos líneas seguidas que merezcan la pena. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que tus puntos fuertes se pueden convertir en los débiles antes de que te des cuenta. No tenía ya bastante con echarla de menos en el resto de aspectos de mi vida que ahora me toca extrañarla también en este.

Me levanto cabreado, dejando de mala gana el ordenador sobre la mesa. Me acerco al pequeño mueble bar que tengo debajo de la ventana y me sirvo un vaso de whisky sin hielos. Se trata de un Bourbon lo que acostumbro a beber cuando estoy solo. Me lo bebo casi de un solo trago y estoy a punto de lanzar el vaso contra la pared y hacerlo añicos, pero finalmente me controlo y lo dejo despacio sobre la mesa.

Odio toda esta maldita situación, hace meses que todo es un jodido desastre. Nunca pensé que Beckett y yo pudiéramos llegar a este punto. Puedo jurar que he hecho todo lo posible por solucionarlo, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí. No niego haberme equivocado, he enfrentado mal todo el problema desde el principio. Pero ella tampoco me lo ha puesto nada fácil. ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a alguien, que no quiere tu ayuda?

He llegado a pensar que haya vuelto a investigar algo relacionado con el caso de su madre o algo relacionado con Locksat. Su actitud de los últimos meses me recuerda mucho a la Kate de hace años. Pero no puede ser, ambos prometimos olvidar ese tema cuando nació Johanna. Ella fue la que propuso aquella promesa, fue ella la que decidió alejarse de todo eso y dedicarse a ser feliz de una vez por todas. Pero realmente no me he atrevido a preguntárselo directamente, no soportaría saber que una vez más todos nuestros problemas vienen a cuenta de eso.

Miro el ordenador todavía encendido me siento incapaz de crear una trama nueva tampoco sería capaz de acabar ninguno de los múltiples capítulos que tengo a medias. Nada de lo que he escrito en los últimos meses tiene sentido, nada es lo suficientemente digno de haber sido escrito por Richard Castle. Aun así me siento de nuevo con el ordenador sobre mis piernas. El tiempo se me acaba y aunque no me importe no cumplir el plazo de entrega tengo que salir de alguna manera de este maldito bloqueo. Comienzo a escribir frases sin apenas sentido y que poco tienen que ver entre ellas, pero parece que eso me ayuda. Ya he usado esta técnica en otras ocasiones y aunque realmente los resultados no han sido los mejores han conseguido acabar con parte de mi bloqueo. Aunque ahora sé que lo único que realmente podría hacer que acabara la novela a tiempo seria solucionar mis problemas con mi mujer. Ante la imposibilidad de conseguir eso ahora mismo, continuo tecleando a toda velocidad supongo que algo podré rescatar de todo este mar de palabras.

Me concentro tanto en mi trabajo tratando de evadirme de todos los problemas que ocupan mi mente que no es hasta que veo a mi madre frente a mí cuando me doy cuenta de que han pasado varias horas.

-¡Richard, querido! ¿Qué haces aquí?- saluda sorprendida.

\- Madre... Necesitaba escribir... espero que no te moleste.- digo levantando brevemente la vista de la pantalla.

\- No, claro que no, en absoluto. Solamente me ha sorprendido. Hacía mucho que no aparecías por aquí. ¿Tan mal vas?- pregunta sentándose en el sillón que hay en frente de mi escritorio.

\- No es eso... no es el libro...-murmuro medio enfadado. Sé que es su casa, aunque sea mi antiguo loft. La única condición que puse cuando mi madre se quedó con la casa fue que dejara mi despacho tal y como estaba. Para así yo poder volver cada vez que necesitara escribir sin distracciones. Pero la verdad es que nunca pensé en acabar escondiéndome aquí de mi mujer.

\- Es por Katherine ¿no?- vuelve a preguntarme, aunque sé que conoce ya la respuesta. No le contesto me limito a enarcar las cejas y hacer una mueca con los labios.

-¿Estás bien?

\- He tenido días mejores.- le aseguro.

\- No has conseguido hablar con ella.- afirma más que pregunta.

\- No.- respondo aun así. Me sirvo un poco más de whisky en el vaso que reposa sobre la mesa.

\- Sé que no soy la más indicada para decirte que eso no te va ayudar.- dice señalando el vaso.

\- Puedo asegurarte que no he bebido lo suficiente como para que esto deje de ayudar.- la contesto, sirviéndola otra copa a ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- se atreve a preguntarme

\- Nada...- murmuro.-... nada nuevo en realidad. Simplemente sé que me oculta algo y que ya no quiere contar conmigo.

\- Pero Richard...-comienza y sé que va a preguntarme que como puedo estar tan seguro.

\- No, madre, simplemente lo sé. Nos conocemos demasiado. Aunque ella se empeñe en negar lo evidente, simplemente sé que algo está ocurriendo.

\- ¿Has intentado preguntárselo directamente?

\- Constantemente.- contesto demasiado serio. Mientras tanto ella da un sorbo a su copa y sé que está buscando las palabras adecuadas para ayudarme.

\- Hijo, tú ya sabias que era así cuando la conociste.

\- ¿Y por eso tengo que aguantar, madre? ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿No he hecho cosas suficientes como para demostrarle que siempre la voy a apoyar?- parece que le pregunto a ella, pero en realidad me lo estoy preguntando a mí mismo.- Estoy harto, madre.-digo derrotado. - Llegué a pensar que algún día podría hacerla cambiar. Llegué a pensar que algún día yo y todo lo que hemos creado juntos le importaría más que todas sus obsesiones.

\- Richard, querido. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, uno no puede cambiar a las personas. Cuando tú te enamoraste de Katherine sabias como era. Fuiste tú quien la acompaño y la saco de su obsesión por el asesinato de su madre. Fuiste tú quien la saco de ese agujero. Tal vez deberías dejar de lamentarte y tratar de entender que puede estar ocurriendo para que hayáis llegado a este punto.

\- Pero... yo...- mi madre siempre ha tenido la capacidad de dejarme sin palabras ante sus consejos sobre la vida.

\- ¿Que, hijo?- pregunto impaciente

\- He llegado a pensar que puede que no exista ninguna obsesión, he llegado a pensar que puede que no me esté ocultando nada. Que simplemente lo que teníamos se ha acabado. Que hemos dejado de bailar, que la música se ha acabado.- confieso por fin en voz alta.

\- Cariño. Tienes que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo. No os merecéis esto. Si es un final, no merecéis acabar así. No, después de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos.

\- Hace ya algunos meses que no pienso en ella. Ya solo pienso en que les vamos a decir a los niños.- Suspiro levantándome de la silla y apartando el flequillo de mi frente.

\- ¡Pero, Richard! ¿De verdad, te vas a rendir sin luchar?- me pregunta sorprendida.

\- ¿Sin luchar? Estoy harto de luchar. Se suponía que esto era un matrimonio no una guerra.- digo moviéndome nervioso por el despacho.

\- Escúchame, querido.- dice levantándose y acercándose a mí.- Inténtalo una última vez, daros una última oportunidad.- intento interrumpirla pero ella pone un dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome callar.- La quieres demasiado como para acabar así.- No hace falta que me diga más. Estoy derrotado, pero una vez más la gran Martha Rogers tiene razón, no puedo retirarme sin intentarlo.

\- Y ahora hijo si no te importa me voy a dormir. Una no puede mantener este maravilloso cutis a los 80 años sin dormir 10 horas diarias.- se despide divertida besándome la frente.

\- Hasta mañana, madre. Prepararé el desayuno.

Veo a mi madre salir del despacho y pienso en el último que me ha dicho. 80 años, tiene ya 80 años y sigue cuidando de mí como cuando era un crío. Definitivamente el papel de padre nos acompaña toda la vida.

Decido tumbarme en el incómodo sofá que hay en el despacho. Está claro que ya no voy a poder escribir nada, tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Mañana cuando me levante ya leeré todo lo que escrito esta noche y decidiré si hay algo que merezca la pena.

En estos momentos es cuando más odio que mi madre se deshiciera de nuestro dormitorio y montara allí un gimnasio que estoy seguro que tan solo ha usado dos o tres días en todos estos años.

Me arropo con una manta y miro el móvil. Son ya las dos de la mañana, es tarde, pero estoy seguro de que Kate estará despierta. No dudo demasiado y me decido a enviarla un mensaje. Debo quemar el último cartucho antes de rendirme.

 _ **"Quiero hablar contigo, nos hace falta."**_ Soy breve y directo, me he cansado de dar tantos rodeos.

Su respuesta no tarda en llegar. Lo cual me hace pensar que puede que tenga ganas de hablar.

 _ **"No creo que sea el momento. Estoy pensando en irme con los niños a Los Hamptons esta semana. Necesito pensar."**_

 ** _"Me gustaría poder ir a pensar contigo y estar allí tranquilos con los niños. Pero imagino que no estoy invitado. Solo hazme un favor no olvides lo mucho que te quiero."_ ** Y con ese mensaje va mi último intento. Va la última oportunidad que le doy a lo nuestro.

 _ **"Lo siento, Rick, pero necesito estar sola. Recuerda que yo también te sigo queriendo."**_ Sonrio como un imbécil al móvil cuando recibo su último mensaje. Releo el mensaje "Te sigo queriendo" como aquel que me susurro en la ducha en una de nuestras últimas discusiones pero también antes de uno de nuestros últimos momentos de pasión. Parece que a pesar de todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no ha cambiado.

Tengo que solucionar varias cosas antes pero iré a buscarla a Los Hamptons y aclararemos todo esto. Al fin y al cabo nuestros últimos mensajes lo han dejado claro por nosotros nos seguimos queriendo. Todavía tengo algo por lo que luchar.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Espero vuestras reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tardes a todos. Siento muchísimo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar. Los últimos meses he estado hasta arriba de trabajo con las prácticas y los exámenes finales. Y no he tenido apenas tiempo para escribir.**

 **Además el final de la serie me quitó la poca inspiración que me quedaba y es que después de cinco años siendo una absoluta fan de Castle esta última temporada me ha decepcionado muchísimo. No sé si os habrá ocurrido también a vosotros. Pero yo después de tanto tiempo y una serie que me acompañado durante momentos realmente malos de mi vida, creo que todos nos merecíamos un final que hubiera estado a la altura de lo que un día fue Castle y no una chapuza como esta.**

 **Para mi la serie acaba cuando los disparan y el pegote de 30 segundos que viene a continuación es una realidad paralela que hubiera tenido lugar si Beckett hubiera dicho que si en el 1x01. Con ello no quiero decir que no me haya encantado verlos con sus hijos,pero no se que siete años después no hayan envejecido nada como que canta un poco. Y ademas después de ese plano del loft vacío no podía quitarme de la cabeza que realmente habían muerto. Como veis no estoy nada contenta con el final.**

 **Os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por todas las reviews de esta historia sin ellas hubiera abandonado esta historia definitivamente hace mucho tiempo.**

 **PD: Este capitulo es la continuación del primero, dejo atrás los saltos temporales y retomó la historia donde comenzó.**

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde...**

Kate se removió en la cama molesta por los gritos de sus hijos. No debían ser ni las siete de la mañana. Pero sólo oía a los niños y ¿Castle? ¿Dónde estaba Castle?

Después de remolonear girándose hacia el lado contrario, se dio media vuelta y se encontró a su padre mirándola fijamente.

\- Con que no me harías esperar y nos iríamos pronto de excursión ¿no?- dijo jocoso.

\- ¿Papá?- preguntó extrañada, todavía medio dormida.

\- El mismo, venga date prisa, estos dos ya están listos.- dijo señalando a sus nietos.

\- ¿Y Castle?- murmuró ella, pregúntaselo más a si misma que a los demás. Tras su pregunta se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

\- Papá está en Nueva York trabajando, seguís enfadados.- dijo con seriedad el pequeño Mike.

Kate abrió los ojos del todo y se sentó en la cama. ¿Que acababa de decir su hijo? ¿Cómo que Castle seguía en Nueva York? ¿Cómo que seguían enfadados? ¿Y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

Se cercioro rápidamente, mirando debajo de la sábana, de estar todavía vestida. Y si muy a su pesar seguía con la camiseta de Rick a modo de pijama puesta. ¿Entonces nada de lo que había pasado por la noche había sido real? Ni Castle allí, ni el café, ni la discusión, ni el arranque de pasión en medio de la escalera, ni como habían hecho el amor en esa misma cama.

Se giró hacia su móvil bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y comprobó que no tenía ni un sólo mensaje de su marido. Comprobó las llamadas de la noche anterior, pero tampoco había nada. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella había estado con él, después de decirle bien claro por teléfono que no quería verle, él le había dicho que bajara a la cocina y allí le había encontrado. ¿Cómo era posible, que ni siquiera esas llamadas existiesen?

\- Katie ¿estás bien?-pregunto Jim, preocupado, viéndola tan ausente.

\- Si, si...- murmuró no muy convencida.- ¿Por qué no bajáis a desayunar mientras me visto y ahora nos vamos?

\- Ya hemos desayunado, mamá.- dijo Alexander risueño.

\- Bueno pues no sé, iros a preparar las mochilas o los sándwich o lo que haya que hacer.-dijo poniéndose de pie, la estaban poniendo realmente nerviosa.

\- ¡Esa camiseta es de Papi!-gritó Mike emocionado.- ¿Entonces ya no estáis enfadados?- pregunto el pequeño desde su inocencia.

\- Eh... Esto... ¿En serio por qué no bajáis a hacer algo de todo lo que os he dicho?

\- ¿Pero mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Johanna entrando en la habitación divertida. – Tanto decirme que me fuera a dormir que el abuelo llegaría pronto y al final se te han pegado a ti las sábanas.- terminó riendo chocando las manos con su abuelo.

\- Nada no ha pasado nada.- contestó la capitana muy a su pesar, era una pena pero no había pasado nada.- En serio darme cinco minutos para que me vista y nos vamos.

\- Venga chicos, dejad a vuestra madre. Vamos a cerrar las mochilas y a meterlas en el coche.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Beckett gritó de pura frustración. ¿Cómo era posible, que hubiera soñado todo eso? ¡Dios! Era imposible que nada de todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Comprobó de nuevo el teléfono buscando algún mensaje o alguna llamada que le demostraran que no se había vuelto loca. Pero nada no había nada en el dichoso aparato que demostrara que su marido había estado con ella la noche anterior. Se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Y se volvió loca buscando unas deportivas para poder aguantar la larga caminata que estaba segura le esperaba ese día. No recogió ni siquiera la habitación y dio un portazo bajando a toda prisa la escalera.

\- Estoy ¡Vámonos!- grito mientras entraba en la cocina, esperando no haberles hecho esperar mucho.

Pero en la cocina solo estaba su padre. Mirándola muy serio.

-¿Katie?- murmuró su padre en modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué?- contestó, imaginando todo lo que iba a venir después.

\- Tú no te has visto la cara de felicidad que tenías cuando te has despertado y pensabas que él estaba aquí. Y la cara de decepción cuando te hemos dicho que no era así.

\- Yo...

\- Deja de esconderte, hija.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga que me plante en Nueva York y le pida perdón?- preguntó enfadada, porque todo el mundo tenía que decirle lo que debía hacer.

\- Pues sería una opción interesante.- dijo serio el abogado.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos, a la montaña, ya. No quiero oírte protestar cuando no estemos en la pradera a la hora de comer.- dijo convencida dando la conversación por finalizada.

\- ¿Pero hija?- intento de nuevo. Pero la capitana ya se había ido y estaba diciéndoles a sus hijos que subieran al coche.

Encontraron algo de atasco al salir de la lujosa urbanización, parecía que a más de uno de los propietarios de aquellas enormes mansiones se le había ocurrido abandonar la zona aquel sábado a primera hora. Beckett iba al volante. Mientras su padre de copiloto intentaba poner un poco de orden entre sus dos nietos pequeños, que no paraban de discutir porque película ver en el DVD del coche. Una fila de asientos más atrás Johanna iba con los auriculares de su Ipod puestos sin enterarse de nada. Kate no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que había tenido aquella noche, porque ya después de una hora despierta se había convencido de que no había podido ser otra cosa. Su mente no dejaba de atosigarla a preguntas sobre que debía hacer, como debía actuar. No dejaba de echarse en cara todo lo que había hecho mal durante los últimos meses. A tal nivel llegó su agobio que se vio obligada a parar en un área de servicio. Todos los ocupantes del coche protestaron y se quedaran extrañados, cuando ella salió del vehículo sin dar ninguna explicación.

Jim no bajo inmediatamente, pues se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hija no era otra cosa que un ataque de ansiedad al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Pero no le quedó más remedio que bajar cuando su nieta le dijo que o bajaba él ya o bajaría ella.

Pero cuando llegó al lado de su hija la encontró mucho más tranquila de lo que imaginaba.´

\- Papá necesito que me hagas un favor.- dijo seria sin mirarle.

\- Sí, claro, dime.- aseguró.

\- ¿Te importa quedarte con los niños?- preguntó mirando hacia el coche.

\- ¿Para qué están los abuelos? Además todos sabemos que no nos hubieras aguantado el ritmo en la montaña- dijo picándola.

\- Muy gracioso.- dijo la capitana poniendo una mueca.- He llamado un taxi que me llevará hasta la estación.

\- Anda vete y date prisa que ya habéis perdido bastante el tiempo.- dijo cuando vio como llegaba un taxi y paraba junto a la gasolinera.

\- ¿Se lo dices tú?- dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos.- Diles que me han llamado de la 12 y que me tengo que ir.

\- Por supuesto. Jamás se me ocurriría decirles que por fin te has decidido a arreglar las cosas.- dijo sonriendo.- Aunque lo mismo al menos Johanna se da cuenta.

\- Gracias. – murmuró abrazándole.- Espero estar aquí esta noche.

\- Espero que estéis los dos.- dijo el abogado sonriendo.

En menos de una hora la policía se encontraba ya sentada en su asiento dentro de un tren con destino a Nueva York. No había pensado todavía que le diría a su marido, pero afortunadamente tenía algo más de una hora de trayecto para pensarlo. Creía estar dispuesta a abandonar de nuevo el caso de su madre, pero necesitaba hacer algo más que una promesa para estar segura de que no se metería otra vez en ello. Los últimos meses que había estado investigando no la habían conducido a nada nuevo. Todo lo que había encontrado, era lo que ya sabía. Que había alguien por encima de Bracken, que era el que se había encargado de mandar asesinar a su equipo del FBI diecisiete años atrás, que esa persona era el máximo responsable del asesinato de Johanna Beckett y de todos los que murieron por acercarse demasiado al caso de Pulgatti treinta años antes. Pero la identidad de esa persona continuaba siendo una incógnita. Todo el tiempo empleado en intentar desenmascararlo había sido en vano. Todas sus investigaciones la habían llevado a callejones sin salida. Y a pesar de ello al haber tocado tantas puertas lo único que había conseguido había sido ponerse de nuevo en el punto de mira.

Después de ocho meses no sabía cómo había podido volver a caer en ello, cómo después de tantos años se había vuelto a encerrar en sí misma y como había sido capaz de dejar a su marido fuera de todo aquello. Es verdad que no había sido su mejor época con Castle pero que la rutina les hubiera ganado poco a poco no justificaba que ella le hubiera traicionado de esa formaba. Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

Una vez hubo llegado a la Estación Central de Nueva York decidió llamarle, quería avisarle de que iría a verle. Después de todo lo que se habían hecho pasar no era necesario jugar a las sorpresas.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, y esperó pacientemente a que el escritor descolgara. No sería la primera vez que el dejaba que sonara hasta que la llamada acababa en el contestador pero Beckett tenía la esperanza de que esta vez no fuera así. Finalmente él descolgó el teléfono.

\- Castle.- contestó él secamente.

\- Rick...- suspiró ella, no estaba segura de poder continuar pero se armó de valor y decidió que no quería perder más oportunidades.- Mira, estoy en Nueva York y necesito hablar contigo.-continuó sin parar siquiera a respirar.

-¡Mierda!-fue lo único que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enfadada.

\- Pues que estoy yendo hacia Los Hamptons.- contestó malhumorado.

\- ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Estuviste anoche, verdad?- comenzó a preguntar sin control.

\- Pues porque quería hablar contigo, joder, Kate. Y no, no estuve anoche, como iba a estar anoche si estoy yendo ahora.

\- Vale...

\- ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- pregunto siendo por primera vez consciente de que su mujer le había llamado porque quería hablar con él.

\- Pues me he vuelto en tren así que no tengo aquí el coche. Si no estás muy lejos de la ciudad, creo que tardarías tu menos en volver que yo en ir a casa y coger la moto.

\- Si, de acuerdo. ¿Te parece que nos vemos dentro de cuarenta minutos, donde siempre?- planteó él, reprogramando el navegador.

\- ¿Donde siempre? - preguntó confundida.- Allí estaré.-repuso cuando se dio cuenta del lugar del que hablaba su marido.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches:**

 **Siento de verdad el haber tardado tantísimo en subir el capítulo final de esta historia. Me ha costado mucho encontrar la inspiración suficiente para terminarlo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Gracias por haber seguido esta historia y haber leído mis otras tres historias sobre Castle. Ha sido un verdadero placer escribirlas y haber formado parte del fandom de esta serie.**

 **Castle siempre será una serie muy especial para mí, pues llegó en un momento muy difícil de mi vida. Pero con la serie terminada no encuentro el sentido a seguir escribiendo sobre estos personajes (Sí, sigo dolida con el final que le dieron los guionistas).**

 **Gracias de corazón a todos los que habéis gastado algo de vuestro tiempo en leer mis historias y mención especial para lo que además han comentado.**

 **Hasta siempre.**

 **PD: Recordaros que esta historia empecé a escribirla antes de que emitirán el 8x22 por lo tanto el caso de la madre de Beckett se encuentra como finalizó en el 6x22.**

* * *

 **CASTLE**

Subí las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Ya no tenía edad para esas carreras y mi respiración acelerada no hacía más que recordármelo. No había pasado ni siquiera media hora desde que había colgado con Kate y ya estaba llegando al lugar donde habíamos quedado. Abrí la puerta de la azotea teniendo la seguridad de que ella estaría allí. Hacía años que no íbamos a los columpios de Central Park, donde habíamos decidido tantas cosas importantes sobre nuestra relación. Aquellos columpios ya no existían. En su lugar ahora había unas amplias pistas deportivas. La vida pasa, las cosas cambian y Central Park no iba a ser menos. En aquel momento lo único que quería era que nuestra relación no fuera lo siguiente que estuviera a punto de cambiar.

Apoyada sobre la barandilla de la azotea estaba Kate, con la vista perdida en los rascacielos de la ciudad. Nada en aquella terraza estaba igual que la noche en la que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez. Aquella noche en la que presenté la última novela de Derrick Storm. Aquel lugar había sido donde nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y nunca volvieron a separarse. Solo esperaba que aquella visita no representara el final de lo nuestro.

\- Kate...-Susurré su nombre si acercarme del todo a ella. Se giró y al verla pude apreciar el rastro de las lágrimas sobre su rostro.

\- Hey...- Murmuró fijando de nuevo la mirada en el horizonte.- Gracias por venir...- continuó con la voz ronca.

\- ¿Que está pasando, Kate?- pregunté con la seguridad de que esta vez sí me daría una respuesta, una vez más había visto la verdad en sus ojos.

\- He llegado hace un rato y he pensado en aquel caso en la boda de Kyra. Cuando mande que una patrulla la vigilara y me enteré de que te habías visto en una azotea con ella.- me apoyé en la barandilla a su lado, dispuesto a escucharla. No sabía adonde quería llegar con todo aquello pero por una vez estaba dispuesto a oír todo lo que tuviera que decirme.

\- Tal vez hubieras sido mucho más feliz con ella...- hizo una breve pausa retirando el pelo que el viento había puesto sobre su cara.-¿Sabes? a veces me pregunto, cómo es posible que me eligieras a mí, cómo es posible que elegirás quedarte conmigo. Después de todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu vida. Estoy convencida de que hubieras sido mucho más feliz con cualquiera de ellas.- posé mi brazo sobre su cara obligándola a mirarme, no estaba dispuesto a que continuara diciendo todas aquellas cosas sin sentido.

\- Beckett, no sé qué diablos te ha hecho pensar todo eso, pero no puedes estar más equivocada. Nunca podría haber sido feliz con ninguna de ellas, porque como ya te dije una vez ninguna de ellas era tú.-recoloqué un rebelde mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras aproveché para limpiar las lágrimas que de nuevo brotaban de sus ojos.

\- A ninguna de ellas podría perdonarles todo lo que te he perdonado a ti. Te quiero, Kate. Estoy aquí para ti. Soy tu compañero, soy tu amigo, soy tu marido y solo quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Solo quiero que me digas que es lo que te está pasando.

\- Castle- pronunció, abrazándose a mí, pillándome por sorpresa.- No te merezco, nunca lo he hecho. Lo he hecho todo mal.- finalizó antes de romper a llorar contra mi hombro. La rodeé fuerte entre mis brazos y deje que se desahogara. Todo aquello era real, muy real, no trataba de buscar mi perdón suplicándomelo. Todo aquello que estaba diciendo lo sentía, lo sentía de verdad. Así era ella, capaz de guardarse todo durante meses. Para después desquebrajarse de golpe. Liberándolo todo sin guardarse absolutamente nada. Así había sido, desde que nos habíamos conocido, incluso antes de comenzar nuestra relación. Bien es cierto que nunca había sido nada tan grave ni tan prolongado como lo de estos últimos ocho meses.

La separé de mí y besé su frente. La noté temblar entre mis brazos, no sé si por la angustia que le provocaba el estar a punto de confesarme por fin todos sus secretos o si fue mi beso sobre su piel.

\- Cariño, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté por última vez.

\- Hace casi nueve meses que reabrí la investigación sobre el asesinato de mi madre.- soltó de carrerilla. Apartando sus ojos de mi mirada, siendo muy consciente de lo que aquella confesión iba a provocar en mí. No puedo decir que me sorprendiera. Hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba. Pero oírlo de sus labios había sido un golpe bajo. Saber que había roto una de nuestras promesas me dolió. Saber que nos había vuelto a poner en peligro me dolió incluso más. Quise contestar pero no me dejo.

\- Lo sé.- dijo seria.- Soy consciente de lo que he hecho.- fue entonces cuando yo la interrumpí.

\- ¿Que eres consciente? ¡¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila?!-grité separándome.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has podido ponernos de nuevo en peligro?- me giré, ni siquiera podía mirarla.- ¡Joder! ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que yo ya lo sabía. Solo eso podía alejarte de nuevo de mí.

-Rick...- dijo tratando de acercarse de nuevo a mí.

-¡Nada de Rick!- vociferé.- ¡Tres! ¡Tres hijos! Esos son los hijos que tienes, Kate. Johanna, Alexander y Michael. Dime ¿no has pensado en ellos?

\- ¡Cada día, Castle! ¡Cada minuto, cada maldito segundo! ¡No ha habido un solo segundo en el que no haya pensado en ellos!- ella continuaba llorando, pero a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo. Hacia varios minutos que notaba también mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

\- Por eso no podía decirte nada, Rick. Por eso he estado todos estos meses ocultándotelo. No podía poneros más en peligro. Cuánto menos supieras mejor.

-¿Que no podías ponernos en peligro?- pregunté irónico.- Dime ¿cuándo se va a acabar todo esto? ¿Cuándo nos vas a dejar ser felices? ¿Cuándo vas a parar? Dime qué diablos tengo que hacer para que lo que tengo contigo, lo que hemos creado juntos sea más importante que todas tus obsesiones ¿Qué hago?- pregunté completamente desesperado.

\- No tienes que hacer nada.- dijo posando su mano sobre mi frente.- Porque se ha acabado. Sólo quiero estar, aquí, contigo.-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

\- ¿Porque ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?- susurré sin alejarme del todo.

\- No quiero que pienses que si no los hubiera visto, este momento no hubiera llegado. Porque quiero que sepas que hubiéramos llegado igual al día de hoy. Pero encontré los papeles del divorcio. Fue lo único que me hizo darme cuenta de que te había perdido.- fui a interrumpirla pero de nuevo no me dejo.- Lo siento mucho, Castle, perdóname.-murmuró contra mis labios y esta vez sí dejé que me besara. No había nada más que decir, por lo menos en ese momento. En ese momento lo único que quería era besarla, solo quería dejar que nuestros cuerpos fueran capaces de expresar todo lo que nuestras voces no podían. Que expresaran todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, toda la rabia, toda la frustración y todo el miedo a perdernos de aquellos últimos meses.

 **BECKETT**

Horas más tarde desperté desnuda en nuestra cama. Noté como Castle dibujaba círculos sobre mi hombro. Aquello, era lo que me había despertado, sus suaves caricias. Sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por brotar de nuevo por mis ojos pero no las dejé. Acababa de hacer el amor con mi marido. Después de meses sin tocarnos, después de meses escondiéndonos, estábamos ambos desnudos en nuestra cama con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Me giré para hacerle saber que estaba despierta. Sabía que todavía teníamos una conversación pendiente. Pero nada podía romper aquel momento tan nuestro. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su torso disfrutando del sonido del roce de nuestras pieles y dejé que fueran nuestras miradas las que hablaran.

\- Si no odiara tanto estar enfadado, estaría reconciliándome contigo todos los días.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

\- Castle...- murmuré desconcertada. De verdad iba hacer como que aquello solo había sido una de nuestras broncas en comisaria que acababan con nosotros dos en la cama tras un arranque de pasión.

-¿Qué? ¿No podrás decir que no ha estado bien?- susurró preguntándome con picardía.

\- Ha estado muy bien. - aseguré sonriéndole.- Pero no creo que nos compense los meses que hemos sufrido.- le aseguré. Por supuesto que aquella vez iba a entrar en nuestro top diez incluso en nuestro top cinco. Pero estaba segura que a pesar de la ternura y la pasión con la que lo habíamos hecho jamás iba a recordar aquella tarde como algo feliz. Me sentía demasiado culpable.

-Shh Kate...-murmuró adivinado mis pensamientos.- Ya está, ya ha pasado. Rompí los papeles del divorcio al día siguiente de que llegaran a casa, me arrepentí nada más tenerlos en mis manos. No podía perderte. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que lo arreglaríamos, de que volveríamos a confiar el uno en el otro, de que volverías a mí. No hemos pasado por tanto cómo para tirarlo todo por la borda.- finalizó besando mi hombro.

\- No voy a prometerte que no volveré a investigar sobre ello, está claro que no voy a ser capaz de cumplirlo. Puedo asegurarte que mi amor por ti y nuestros hijos es mucho más grande que mi obsesión por hacer justicia en el caso de mi madre. Pero también está claro que todo este asunto de una manera o de otra consigue desestabilizarme hasta hacerme perder la cabeza. Por eso...- hice una pausa y me incorporé mirándole directamente a los ojos.-... voy a dejar la policía… y esta vez de verdad.- añadí antes de que me interrumpiera.

\- Nos merecemos ser felices y te aseguro que voy hacer todo lo que este en mi mano por lograrlo.- le besé con ganas. Llevaba mucho tiempo madurando aquella idea y los últimos dias en Los Hamptons sólo me habían ayudado a tomarla definitivamente.

\- Katherine...- pocas veces me llamaba así y me sorprendió, sobre todo por la ternura con lo que lo hizo. - Sabes que esa no es la solución definitiva ¿no? Sabes que hay muchas maneras de que te dejes llevar de nuevo por ello aunque ya no seas capitana de la doce ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Pero espero tenerte a mi lado. Lo único que quiero a partir de ahora es estar bien contigo. Quiero a mis hijos. Y te quiero a ti más de lo que pensé que podría llegar a querer a ningún hombre jamás. Me devolviste las ganas de vivir, Castle. Y a pesar de mis múltiples tropiezos, siempre has estado a mi lado. Puedo asegurarte que he aprendido la lección, no quiero pasar por esto nunca más, ni quiero sufrir pensando que puedo perderte.

\- No vas a perderme.- Contestó rápido. Fue entonces cuando me besó. Demostrándome lo que tantas veces antes me había susurrado "Me quería".

\- Te sigo queriendo - susurré contra sus labios, reafirmando de esta manera lo que los dos estamos sintiendo.

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo - Contestó besándome de nuevo. Y en ese momento lo supe, lo sentí y pude afirmar que da igual lo que ocurriera entre nosotros: nunca ddejaríamos de querernos.

Y con aquel beso cerramos la peor crisis de todo nuestro matrimonio. Todavía nos quedaba reunirnos con nuestros hijos y volver a ser la familia que siempre habíamos sido. Pero para eso ya habría tiempo al día siguiente, ellos estaban bien con mi padre. Aún nos quedaba mucha noche para recuperar todo el tiempo que habíamos malgastado durante meses. Ya sólo quería que fueran nuestros cuerpos los que expresaran todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase en el futuro lo nuestro era para siempre.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
